O sumiço
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Um dia da família Weasley no parque. Fic para o X Challenge RHr.


Autor(a): Anna Weasley  
Título: O sumiço  
Sipnose: Um dia da família Weasley no parque  
Shipper: Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Geral/Shortfic  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Completa  
Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

O sumiço  
Por Anna Weasley

- Ron, vem vamos ficar ali. – e apontou um lugar abaixo de umas árvores. – Hum... acho que seria melhor ali... – e foi andando para onde estavam outras árvores.  
- Chega Hermione! Vamos ficar aqui! – e jogou no chão e grande e pesada cesta de piquenique.  
- Mas ali tem mais sombra.  
- Mas não é você que está carregando a cesta.  
- Nossa, que mau humor... – se aproximou e deu um selinho em Ron.  
- E esse seu gato veio me cercando o caminho inteiro. –e olhou feio para o animal.  
Dez anos após o fim da guerra, Ron e Hermione aproveitavam a tranqüilidade dos novos tempos num parque que ficava a poucas quadras da casa deles.  
- Papai, não fala mal do Bichento... – a garotinha ruiva agarrou o gato e se sentou na toalha de mesa que Hermione tinha acabado de estender no chão.  
- Que isso filhinha, o papai adora o Bichento. – disse ironicamente, e levou um cutução de Hermione.  
Ron e Hermione se casaram dois anos após a guerra, moravam num bairro trouxa, pois acabaram ficando conhecidos entre os bruxos, já que todos souberam que tinham ajudado Harry Potter a derrotar Voldmort. O lugar era muito tranqüilo, o que ajudava na criação de Samantha, filha do casal e que já estava com 4 anos de idade. A menina tinha os olhos castanhos da mãe e os cabelos na altura dos ombros, da cor dos do pai.  
- Sam, o que você quer comer? – perguntou Hermione, enquanto tirava as coisas de dentro da cesta.  
- Chocolate! – disse a menina, animada.  
- Chocolate? – Ron e Hermione falavam ao mesmo tempo, em tom de desaprovação.  
- Por favor. – e fez uma carinha de dó.  
- Tudo b... – Ron começava a falar, enquanto tirava da cesta uma grande barra de chocolates da Dedos de Mel.  
- Não Ron. – e o fez devolver o chocolate a cesta. – A Sam vai comer chocolate depois de se alimentar corretamente. A mamãe trouxe algumas frutas, uns legumes...  
Sam fez uma careta.  
- Mione, dá só um pedacinho do choco... – Hermione apenas olhou para Ron, e ele pareceu entender o recado – É Sam, é melhor comer alguma coisa antes do chocolate.  
- Então deixa eu brincar com o bichento antes, não estou com fome agora. Deixa? – perguntou olhando para Ron.  
Ron apenas olhou para Hermione.  
- Claro filha, mas tenta não sujar o vesti...  
Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar, a menina já estava correndo com bichento pelo parque.  
- Cuidado para não incomodar as pessoas!  
Ron e Hermione se olharam, e apenas sorriram. Quando tiveram que sair de Hogwarts antes de formar, nunca imaginariam que veriam um cena dessas. Eles casados, sentados num parque enquanto assistiam a filha brincar.  
A Guerra ainda os afetava, mesmo que alguns tempo depois da batalha final entre Harry e Voldmort puderam voltar a Hogwarts, a escola nunca mais foi a mesma. Nunca superariam a perda de Dumbledore e de entes queridos, como Ginny e outros membros da ordem. Mas a vida tinha que continuar, as coisas foram mais difíceis para Harry, que achou como solução, para tentar superar tudo que aconteceu, viajar pelo mundo e conhecer novas culturas.  
A "fama" que conquistaram por terem participado da guerra muitas vezes era ruim, já que alguns bruxos das trevas ainda tentavam levar as idéias de Voldmort a diante, e Ron e Hermione tinham que ficar sempre alerta, depois do nascimento da filha deles, tinham até recebido algumas ameaças, mas apesar de tudo, eram felizes, se amavam desde os tempo da escola e Sam só fez crescer esse amor.  
- Ron, – Hermione se virou para o marido – que tal fechar a "Letras e Páginas" mais cedo amanhã? – os dois tinham uma livraria.  
- Por que? – e se deitou, colocando a cabeça no colo de Hermione.  
- Gostariam de mostras alguns livros para a Sam. – e começou a afagar os cabelos de Ron - ver por quais assuntos ela se interessa... Ela só lê alguns que eu levo para casa, na livraria ela vai ter mais opções.  
- Mas ela só tem 4 anos, ela saber ler já é uma grande coisa. – e fez uma cara de surpresa.  
- E...  
- Porque você já quer torna-la uma Sabe-tudo como você?  
Hermione deu um tapinha sem força na cabeça de Ron.  
- São livros pequenos, não vou dar "Howarts: uma história" para ela ler. Eu estou pensando no futuro dela.  
- Ainda vai demorar para ela ir para Hogwarts.  
- Mas nunca é cedo para começar.  
- Além de que, quando eu tentei ensina-la a andar de vassoura, você fez um escândalo.  
- Ela só tem 4 anos. – disse num tom como se estivesse falando a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
- E...  
- É muito fácil ela se machucar, já pensou se ela perde o controle da vassoura e... E não é isso que estamos discutindo.  
- Mas não estamos discutindo nada.  
- Como não?  
- Vai adiantar alguma coisa eu falar que é eu acho muito cedo para você enche-la de livro?  
Hermione apenas sorriu e beijou Ron.  
- Chegou uns livros essa semana que eu acho que a Sam vai adorar. – começou a falar animada. – Tem um sobre... – e colocou a mão na testa – Caiu alguma coisa em você?  
- Agora sim! – se sentou e secou uma gota que caiu na manga da camisa – Melhor guardamos as coisas, vai que comece a chover forte. A Sam vai ficar um pouco chateada, mas podemos continuar o piquenique em casa.  
- Da ultima vez você fizeram uma bagunça danada. – disse enquanto colocava as coisas dentro da cesta e ensaiava uma cara de desaprovação.  
- Mas piquenique sem bagunça não é pique... – olhou em volta do parque. – Cadê a Sam?  
- Como? – e largou as coisas de qualquer jeito na cesta.  
- A Sam? Ela não estava brincando por aqui?  
Se levantaram e olharam em volta. O monte de pessoas que também se preparavam para deixar o parque, dificultava a visão.  
- Estava... – e fez uma cara de terror – SAM! SAM! BICHENTO! – andou a alguns metros de onde estavam enquanto gritava pelo nome da menina. – Ron, pelo amor de Deus, cadê a Sam? E se ela foi seqüestrada? Se bruxos das trevas a levaram?   
- Calma Mione. Eu só perguntei onde ela estava. – disse enquanto observava se não tinha nenhum trouxa os escutando.  
E antes o que eram apenas umas gostas, começaram a se transformar numa chuva, que aumentava gradativamente.  
- E ela não esta aqui!  
- Calma, daqui a pouco ela aparece, fica difícil de vê-la no meio de tanto gen...  
- Vamos chamar o Ministério, os aurores saberão cuidar disso. – começou a falar em tom de desespero – Vamos reunir a ordem, com mais pessoas será mais fácil acha-la. Vamos...  
Ron segurou Hermione pelo ombros e olhou nos olhos delas.  
- Você está me escutando?  
- Não podemos perder tempo, vamos demorar para chegar no ministério.  
- Hermione...  
- Ai, meu Deus, essa chuva...  
- Hermione...  
- Ron, o que você está esperando? Vamos, temos que reunir o maior numa de pessoas para achar a Sam!  
- Tudo bem... Mas sue tal tentarmos dar uma procurada pelo parque?  
- Procurar pelo parque?  
- É, já que nem saímos do lugar ainda.  
- Acho que uma boa idéia. – Hermione respirava fundo.  
- E não é?  
- Tudo bem, vamos procurar.  
Cada um foi numa direção, mas Ron duvidou que com o nervosismo que Hermione estava, ela conseguisse encontrar qualquer coisa. Uns 4 minutos depois de começar a "busca", todo encharcado e ligeiramente longe da onde estavam, Ron encontrou Sam com Bichento ao seu lado. A garotinha parecia estar cutucando algo.  
- Bonito, hein? – disse quando se aproximou de Sam e viu que o que ela cutucava era uma colmeia de abelhas.  
- Papai, o que é isso?  
- Eu devia deixar você cutucar bastante para descobrir. Você deu um grande susto na gente, sabia?  
- Porque papai?  
- Como porque? Você sumiu!  
- Eu nem sai do parque.  
- Mas saiu de perto da mamãe e do papai sem avisar. Olha para você, está toda molhada, a mamãe não vai gostar nadinha...  
Por sorte, não tinha nenhum trouxa por perto, e com um toque na varinha, Sam ficou totalmente seca. Ron tirou a jaqueta que estava vestido e enrolou na garotinha, a pegou no colo e começaram a volta para o local do piquenique, com Bichento os seguindo.  
- Ah papai, desculpa, eu só queria brincar...  
- Tudo bem, é que nós sempre falamos que é perigoso você andar sozinha por ai. Vai ter sorte se a mamãe não soltar uma ninhada de passarinhos contra você. – e beijou a garotinha.  
Andaram alguns metros até que avistaram Hermione apreensiva, andando de um lado a outro, em baixo de uma arvore. Quando se aproximaram, ela rapidamente notou a presença dos dois.  
- Sam! – correu para pegar a filha no colo – Onde você estava, meu amor? – e encheu a bochecha da menina de beijos.  
- Mamãe, eu só foi brincar com o bichento.  
- Não faz mais isso com a mamãe.  
- Amor, ainda está chovendo. – Ron disse vendo que Hermione não parecia querer parar de beijar Sam.  
- Vamos então, não quero que a Sam fique resfriada.  
- Ah, nós vamos embora? – disse com um tom de voz triste.  
- Está chovendo, lindinha. – Ron disse enquanto pegava a cesta de piquenique, já arrumada.  
- Mas...  
- Nós podemos continuar o piqueninque em casa, se você quiser. – Ron disse para a filha.  
A garotinha sorriu e os três seguiram para sair do parque. Mas antes que pudessem chega saída, a chuva começou a parar.  
- Mamãe, a chuva está parando, vamos ficar! Por favor!  
Hermione olhou para Ron, que, sorrindo, fez com a cabeça que sim. Sam desceu do colo da mãe e saiu correndo com bichento em direção a uma arvore. Como todos os trouxas deixaram o parque, Hermione pode usar sua varinha e secou suas roupas e a de Ron e um espaço da grama para que pudessem arrumarem as coisas do piquenique novamente.  
Ron saindo correndo atrás da filha, e quando a alcançou, a pegou no colo.  
- Te peguei! – disse ele.  
- Assim não vale. – a menina reclamou, emburrada.  
- Não vale porque? – e beijou a menina.  
- Porque não! Olha papai! – e apontou para o céu.  
- Um arco-íris. – Hermione disse, ao se aproximar dos dois.  
- Que bonito! – exclamou Sam. – Deve ser um bruxo bem poderoso que faz isso, cobre quase o céu inteiro!  
Os três ficaram contemplando o arco-íris por um tempo, até que Ron voltou a brincar com Sam, enquanto Hermione terminava de arrumar as coisas do piquenique.  
Quando escureceu, Sam já estava cansada, e a comida já tinha acabado. A menina dormiu no colo do pai, Hermione arrumou tudo e os três voltaram para casa. E assim se passou mais um dia na vida da família Weasley.

Fim!


End file.
